Monotonous Pizzazz
by SMALLwhitelies
Summary: As if 50 days of confinement and being chained was bad. What about 100 drabbles of about this dynamic, dysfunctional duo? LxLight. An LJ challenge. Show some love and R&R. DICLAIMER: I don't own Death Note.
1. 019 Pink

Laundry. Here he was, a super genius, head of the Kira case, and he was stuck doing menial housework. But something was different. This was no ordinary load of laundry. This was a load of L's favorite white-shirts-laundry.

Or what used to be white shirts. He continued piling all of the clothes into the dryer with suppressed anger, and there in the very bottom of the washer, was the culprit of this horrendous crime, the mastermind of all this evil, a red tie.

"Yagami Raito, I'm going to kill you."

L swore that the tie smirked and giggled fiendishly.


	2. 083 Lost

He was the world's top three detectives. He could solve puzzling crimes with analytical ease. And he, L, was hopelessly lost. He stood on a chair, and with several curious people looking on, did something very uncharacteristic. He straightened up, his spine protesting loudly with several pops, and scanned the room for a certain someone.

"Up to 12 percent for abandoning me," L muttered. "Stupid Yagami-kun." How was he supposed to know to listen to Raito to stay put? Who knew that the smell of cookies was so alluring? And what self-respecting genius gets lost in the mall's food court?


	3. 084 Found

Glowering, L dropped from standing on the chair to sitting on it in his usual fashion with his toes curled tightly around the edge of the seat and his hands clamped firmly on his knees. He faintly heard the sound of people asking him if he was alright. They were drowned out by L's murderous thoughts.

Not far away Raito saw the detective glaring at nothing in particular. "Oh, I'm in trouble." Raito groaned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his savior.

-------

"Hey, Ryuuzaki. Wanna cookie?" Raito concealed a smirk as black eyes softened slightly.

"Gimmie."


	4. 045 Moon

Raito turned from the book he was reading to observe L walk to the window of their room. After the first night of being chained together, Raito discovered another of the detective's habits. Every night L would get up and stare at the moon.

Raito's book was forgotten as he watched L. The moonlight kissed L's skin and hair, making him glow with an ethereal light. L's eyes reflected more than the moon's rays.

The heavenly figure spoke, "How beautiful."

Without taking his eyes off him, Raito walked up behind L, wrapping his arms around him, agreed, "Yes, how beautiful."


	5. 012 Grey

Opposites are universal. Without them, nothing makes sense.

For a while nothing did make sense to Raito. Everyone agreed with him, a herd of blindly following sheep. He never understood why people didn't think for themselves. He hated it, but at the same time he reveled in the control it gave him.

He longed for someone to oppose him, to challenge him. And Raito wanted to control him. One day he met the person that would give him both.

L was the cool collectiveness to Raito's passionate fury, the light to Raito's darkness, the warm touch to Raito's cold gaze. He was in almost everyway, Raito's opposite and equal.

Only the measure of their love made them the same. Only then did black and white draw to shades of grey.

* * *

AN: "light to Light's darkness" Ironic, no? After all, Raito is Kira.

REVIEWS KEEP THE CHAPTERS COMING!!


	6. 031 Sunrise

Since he took up the Kira case, L felt a swirl of emotions. He felt that he was beginning something new, something wonderful, something…..

L scrolled through the list of possible suspects until he reached Yagami Light. It wasn't his age, IQ or looks that intrigued L. It was his eyes that drew L in. His cool and calculating gaze shone with determination. A foreign glint that hinted of something sinful sent shivers down L's spine.

He tore his eyes away from his computer just in time to witness a blood-red sunrise. _"Yes,"_ L realized, turning back to the picture, _"Something deathly beautiful."_

* * *

AN: The words in italics are thoughts. Thanks for reading! 

Remember, reviews make authors happy. I greatly appreciate your feedback.


	7. 096 Behind Closed Doors

In the public eye they were bitter enemies, sociopath killer vs. the world renowned detective.

During the investigation they were friends, friendly banter was thrown around (as well as a few punches and kicks), they were eerily similar in thought pattern and intellect even though they were vastly different in manner and personality.

Behind closed doors, however, positions changed drastically and none at all. In each others arms they were enemies, they were friends, and they were so much more.

---

Cool fingertips skirted over smoldering skin, tracing every familiar outline, every dip and curve. Backs arched into the fleeting touch, aching for more. Fingers delved into black feathery tresses as mahogany eyes rolled backward. Insatiable in their desire, mouths clashed together, lips drawing ragged breaths from the other.

They loved each other ardently and passionately until they were sated and blissfully exhausted. They lay awake in each others arms whispering stories, secrets, lies, and threats, anything to have the hours drag slower and keep them in their nighttime haven.

In the morning they slipped back into their roles as enemies and comrades, both longing for the nighttime again.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. 

So it's been (_wince)_ four months since I updated...? Sorry guys, the best excuse I can give you is that life got in the way. And that's not even a good excuse. I'm not going to drop this drabble challenge though, so please bear with me, ok?

Now would it be incredibly rude to beg for a review?


	8. 081 Blind

Blind

He watched as his enemy, his friend, his rival, his _lover, _fell from the chair. In a slow graceful arc, he watched as the body he learned to cherish descend to the ground. All of Raito's senses were fixated on L. He hardly knew what he was doing until his own body hit the hard tile and L's bony limbs were gathered in his arms.

Eyes wide, L tried to look up into the face he knew so well. The overhead light behind Raito cast his face in shadow, briefly surrounding him in a fluorescent halo.

A fleeting thought crossed L's every-working mind, 'My angel.' Harsh shuddering spasms prompted Raito to shift his grip on L. The change in position angled him so that the false halo disappeared and L was able to truly see.

Horror and anguish assailed L's already faltering heart as he noted those perfectly curved lips that were now twisted in a grin of malicious victory. Lips that he caressed with his own.

'I was right,' L thought, his breath coming in gasps. 'But I…' _was blind._

_

* * *

_Yes, I know. It's been a while and I'm truly sorry. But summer is here and I have time so you can look forward to more updates!


End file.
